The Boy
by actionman81
Summary: Peggy's children take Howard Stark's son, Steven, to school in Washington DC, while Peggy and Daniel go undercover as teachers. Can they stop a killer in their midst?


Washington DC

1965

"Welcome to Washington" Howard Stark smiled at Peggy Carter and Daniel Sousa, "Jarvis, the bags"  
"It's alright Mr. Jarvis" Peggy lifted her suitcases  
"No no, Ms. Carter—Mrs. Sousa" Jarvis smiled and took the bags from her, "What sort of butler would I be, or what sort of friend, if I didn't help out my friends?"  
"You're a darling friend" Peggy allowed him to take the bags  
"We're friends, too" Daniel dragged a third suitcase behind him, his crutch pock-pocked the concrete tarmac as he made his way toward the car  
"I really did want to fly in with the children" Peggy lamented  
"Nonsense" Howard grinned broadly, "There's so much to do, and besides, you've got to see the sights"  
"Thankfully, you don't mean your bedroom" Daniel quipped, "But it was really nice of Ana to fly down with the kids"  
"They'll love it up here" Howard looked at his friends and hopped in the back of the vehicle  
"Where are they?" Daniel looked at his wife quizzically  
"It's Monday morning" Peggy shrugged, "I would imagine they've gone to school"

"Everything looks in order" Mr. Havens smiled at the three children standing before him, "Michael" he looked at the strapping boy of fourteen, "Angela" the shy girl of twelve, and looked down, at the young boy of six, "Steven"  
"Michael" Mr. Havens checked his notes, "It says that you started school a bit late"  
"Yes, sir" Michael stood up straighter. He had his father's warm, dark eyes, but his mother's wavy dark hair, "My parents were working quite a bit and I couldn't start school"  
"That seems alright" Mr. Havens smiled, "your scores look on par with other boys in your grade. Are you ready for sixth grade?"  
"Very much, sir"  
"Angela" he smiled at the girl. She had her hair in a trendy, short bob. She'd begged her mother to ask their aunt Ana to stop putting her hair in pigtails. "Uncle Edwin and Aunt Ana seemed to have helped the children nearly every week, from babysitting, to helping with homework, and other daily tasks when their parents were busy with work. Dad and Mum seemed to be busy an awful lot." she thought. In fact, Peggy & Daniel couldn't make the flight down with the children. Aunt Ana had to travel with them.  
Mr. Havens looked back to his paperwork, "Everything seems to be splendid. It says that you won a spelling bee in your previous school"  
"Yes sir, it was a real honor. When they announced it, I was nearly speechless. S-P-E-E-C-H-L-E-S-S" she grinned  
"Fine, fine" Havens nodded. He looked down at the little boy  
"Steven" he knelt down, "Are you ready for kindergarten?"  
"Uh huh" Steven nodded. He had dark eyes and dark hair like the other children, and he clutched a blonde soldier doll in his hand  
"Who's your friend?" Havens pointed at the doll  
"That's G. . He goes everywhere with me" Steven smiled broadly. The television commercials had won over young Steven, who had chanted along with the jingle, "G. , G. , fighting man from head to toe, on the land, on the sea, in the air"  
"I'm sure Miss Duet will love seeing him, as will the other children" Havens smiled fondly  
He stood up and handed each child a slip of paper. "Michael, you'll go to room 6A with Mr. Parker. Angela, you'll go to 4D with Miss Smith"  
"Jeannie" he called. His secretary entered the room; blonde hair, wide eyes with a wider smile  
"Jeannie, will you take Steven over to the Kindergarten room"  
"Of course, Mr. Havens" she smiled even wider  
Steven clutched his G. doll even tighter

"Did your brother and sister tell you how much fun school will be?" Jeannie asked Steven as she led him to the classroom  
"They're not my brother and sister"  
"Oh" she looked confused  
"My Daddy and Mummy are friends with their Daddy and Mummy"  
"Ok" she shrugged  
"My Daddy makes a lot of neat things, but he doesn't let me touch them"  
"Ah"  
"Michael and Angie got to come down on the airplane" he chattered  
"Really?"  
"Uh huh. They used to live in La La Land. I think Peter Pan lives there, but they got older"  
"I see" Jeannie scanned the hallway for the Kindergarten room. Finally, it was in sight  
"I want to be strong and brave like Uncle Daniel when I get big" Steven went on, "My Daddy said that I was named after his friend who was big and strong"  
"Fantastic" Jeannie wasn't sure how much more she could take. "Here we are, Kindergarten. In you go" she shoved Steven through the door and hurried back to the office

Downtown, Howard ushered Peggy and Daniel into a bland looking structure  
"Nice" Peggy looked around, knowing that Howard had a reason for this  
"Eventually" Howard's words echoed, "this will be where we will hold that project I spoke to you about"  
"The sh-" Daniel started. Howard put a finger to Daniel's lips  
"Uh uh" Howard shook his head, "even these walls can have ears"  
"Right" Daniel nodded and wiped his mouth with his available hand  
"But while we're here, I do want to show you something" Howard pressed a button on the wall. A panel opened up and an elevator shaft was visible, "After you" he allowed Peggy to enter first, then Howard entered and Daniel slipped in before the doors closed  
"We are heading, oh, about – well, several hundred feet underground" Howard smiled, "Right now, it's mostly unfinished, but when we're done, we will be a five level deep fortress. The first level will house heavy vehicles and weapons, with the second level containing electronic communications and briefing rooms. The training area will be situated upon the third level, complete with swimming pool, whilst the fourth level will contain an armory and living quarters. The fifth level houses computers and generators and is where classified documents are located" he pressed a number five button on the elevator car, "Which is where we'll be headed" he grinned at his friends, "did you know that this baby can withstand a direct hit from a five-megaton warhead?"  
"Impressive" Peggy nodded

"ABC- One Two Three, now why don't you sing with me?" Ms Duet sang to the children. Steven sang along with the other kindergartners. He was glad he started school. He stopped a moment and remembered how Aunt Ana and Uncle Edwin had helped him prepare. Daddy and Mummy had been busy, but they'd both kissed him the night before, and told him he was a big boy, and that they loved him a lot. Aunt Ana had taken the children to school, and packed their lunches. Steven had gotten a sandwich and a banana. He would have loved some ice cream, but Aunt Ana said no.  
Steven looked up and continued singing with the children.

"Here's the file" Howard lay a folder on the desk. The room was deathly quiet, and some reel to reel tape recorders stood along the wall, along with a bank of monitors and brightly colored buttoned keyboards. "We've had word that Hydra has been sending more sleeper agents to America" he meant North America, "unfortunately, they're a bit younger than what we've encountered previously" he showed photos of various young girls, ranging between age eight to twelve, engaged in exercises in Red Room style facilities.  
"How did you get these photographs?" Peggy was to the point  
"Surveillance" Stark said glibly  
"What do we need to do?" Daniel queried  
"It seems that these sleeper agents have already infiltrated the city, but rather than being grown women who might get jobs around the city, these girls are starting much sooner, infiltrating schools and indoctrinating more girls into joining these facilities"  
"So" he turned to Peggy, "You'll both need to go undercover for me"  
"For you?" Peggy stared hard at him  
"Well, for yourselves, I suppose" Howard grinned, "You are running this show, with me" he went on, "Peggy, you'll work in the Lowell School. It just started this year, and they were eager to bring in new students, so it's prime for Hydra to send their sleeper agents"  
"But that's where our children attend" Daniel frowned  
"Precisely why you'll want to keep an eye on things" Howard explained, "just as my Steven has started kindergarten"  
"Isn't that a conflict of interest?" Peggy noted  
"Peg, I want you to teach physical education to the girls" Howard handed her some paperwork and turned to Daniel, "and I want you to handle the eighth grade English" he gave Daniel some papers, "That way, you'll be on campus in case something does happen, but you won't have to worry about being in the way of your children"

Peggy and Daniel drove back to the new house. The Jarvises had set some furniture, at least for the time being, so the house was temporarily furnished. Beds and dressers were in the children's rooms, and Peggy and Daniel's bedroom had a bed and dresser as well; the living room had a couch, an armchair and a coffee table, and the kitchen had a table to sit and eat at, and was already stocked with most items suitable for cooking and eating. Thankfully, Howard, and the Jarvises had thought of nearly everything.  
The couple studied the paperwork on the coffee table, together, yet separately. Tomorrow, they'd begin their work, after their children's first day, and have a chance to brief Michael and Angela about things.

That night, Peggy and Daniel explained things with their children, albeit hiding their real mission, "We'll be helping out at your new school" Peggy explained  
"Will you have to grade us?" Angela asked  
Daniel laughed, "No, no sweetheart, but we'll be there if you need help or assistance"  
"You won't eat lunch with us, will you?" Michael looked worried  
"No" Peggy smiled, "but we'll have a lot of work to do. So, we'll need you to make sure you handle your schoolwork" she looked at her children, "Can we trust you with that?" she was firm, but fair  
"Sure Mum" Michael nodded  
"Of course" Angela agreed  
"Then it's settled" Peggy smiled

At school the next day, four Sousas entered the building. Michael and Angela each went to their respective classrooms, and Daniel and Peggy each went to their respective assignments. On the way to the eighth grade class, Daniel caught sight of young Steven Stark. The boy waved to Daniel, and Daniel waved back, but continued on to his assigned class.

"Good Morning Class" Daniel spoke to his students  
"Good Morning, Teacher" the students recited back  
"What happened to you?" one boy asked  
"Well, we'll get to that in a minute" Daniel held up his hand, "I'd like to start with an activity. It'll help me learn your names" he smiled, "Does everyone know what an adjective is?"  
"It's something that describes another noun" one girl answered  
"Right" Daniel responded, "So what I'd like is-"  
"For example" another boy interrupted, "the teacher is crippled"  
The students laughed at the practical joker  
"That's quite enough" Daniel jabbed his crutch on the ground.  
The classroom laughed even more  
Daniel breathed in. He gritted his teeth. What would Peggy do in this situation? She'd kill everyone of the little bastards. No, no of course not. She'd use her brains. He would, too.  
"The first person who can give me an adjective that starts with the first letter of their name receives a pass from homework tonight"  
"Amazing Alexander" one boy shouted  
"Wonderful"

In the gymnasium, the children lined up for their physical education lesson. They were dressed in the gym uniforms. Peggy wore knee length shorts and a button up short sleeved blouse, and sneakers of course, like the students wore.  
"Everyone, good morning, my name is Coach. You shall address me as Coach" she surveyed the room, "Is that clear?"  
"Yes Coach" the girls replied in unison  
"I hope you all had a lovely summer" she smiled, "Let's begin with ten laps around the gym. Now!"  
The girls jogged off around the gymnasium  
Peggy sighed and shook her head, "Faster, faster, my grandmother has more life in her, God rest her soul"

This routine went on for a few weeks, with Daniel's students warming up to his teaching, and Peggy's students detesting their grueling phys-ed coach. Unfortunately, none of their respective students looked suspicious, or even too much of a model student  
"Ralph was sneaking sweets in class" Daniel mentioned one night  
"Judy tried to keep from washing her uniform. My goodness, you couldn't stand ten feet of the girl" Peggy recounted  
"Do any of them look dangerous, even too good a student?" Peggy asked Daniel  
"No" he shook his head, "They all seem like regular, everyday children"  
"And that's where the problem lies" she sighed, "either they've become too good at blending in, or we've got a much harder job at stake"  
"It's not like someone is going to rush from their desk with a knife" Daniel half joked  
"True" Peggy agreed, "but it does make our job quite a bit more difficult  
"Dad" Michael entered the room, "Could you help me with my homework?"  
"Now there's a problem I can tackle tonight" Daniel smiled, "Sure thing, son" he hobbled over to Michael. The two sat at a table and looked at the school material that was troubling the boy.

Later the next week, there was an announcement,  
"Students" the principal spoke over the public address system, "Remember that Air Raid Drills can happen at any time. We have to be prepared for any attack. Remember that when you hear the siren, to duck and cover. That is all"  
Air Raids weren't much of an issue by now, usually the Midwest still had them, but in DC, perhaps people couldn't be too careful.

Sure enough, as the day wore on, eventually, the siren sounded. The kindergarten class was coming in from recess, and everyone got onto their hands and knees in the hallway, and crouched down, heads towards the wall. Ms. Duet knelt on the floor beside the children to model the position.  
Peggy had her students kneel against the gymnasium wall, lined up with their heads down.  
Daniel had his students hunker down under their desks  
Nobody saw the small brunette girl stand up from a fourth grade classroom. Nobody but Angela Carter  
"Ma'am, ma'am" she raised her hand from under the desk  
"Hush" her teacher quieted her, "This is a drill. Wait until the principal tells us that it is safe to leave the safety of our desks"  
Nobody saw the little girl walk down the hallway. Everyone had their head buried against the ground.  
Nobody saw her grab a kindergarten student with one hand, clap his mouth shut with her other hand, and haul him away to a secluded spot on the campus, behind the trash area.  
G. was left on the floor, against the wall, with the other kindergarten children  
Nobody heard her snap the boy's neck and prepare to toss the little body into a large trash can.  
They all had their heads away from sight, afraid of an unseen imaginary nuclear missile hurtling down upon them.  
Peggy glanced outside her classroom window. Nobody should be out there, yet someone was.  
"Linda, you're in charge" she shouted to one girl, and dashed outside  
Down the corridor, Daniel heard his wife's voice. He used his crutch to point at a student, "Alexander, take care of the class" and hobbled out as fast as he could.  
Peggy raced down the hallway, not caring who saw her. She froze outside as the little girl stood, holding the limp, lifeless body of Steven Stark. She turned and was about to drop the boy into a large trash receptacle  
"Stop!" Peggy shouted  
The girl froze, held the body in midair  
"Turn around!" Peggy instructed.  
The girl apparently had never heard the phrase, "do as Peggy says". She stood there like a statue and held the body aloft  
"Don't think I won't shoot you" Peggy warned  
Daniel stumbled down the stairs, his crutch clattered on the concrete steps.  
That was just the distraction that Peggy needed.  
The little girl turned, dropped the child's body, and stared at Sousa  
Peggy whipped a pistol out of her waistband, aimed and fired. She struck the girl in the leg. Another shot hit the other leg. The girl was down, screaming in pain.  
But it was too late- far too late, for Steven Stark.  
Peggy walked up to the girl, ready to take her to custody.  
She had other plans. The girl pulled a knife out of a pocket, and before Peggy could react, even with her lightning fast reflexes, the girl had slit her own throat, and bled out onto the concrete.  
Peggy sighed. "A self destruct sequence; as bad as some sort of automaton" there would be no knowledge or information to be gained today. Only sorrow.

Telling Howard wasn't easy. Neither Peggy nor Daniel wanted to, but in the end, they decided to both tell him together. They owed him that much.  
How do you tell a man- a parent- that he's lost his child? How? There is no right answer.  
Howard was never the same after that. Something inside him died that day. A light had burned out. The friendly, bubbly Howard might still be there, but now buried under the anguish of losing Steven, a child named after one of Howard's favorite people.  
"My son" Howard sighed. It was all he'd said that day. He was silent after.

"Maybe, maybe things will change" Daniel looked hopeful as he sat next to Peggy that night at home. The children were asleep in their beds.  
"Perhaps" Peggy thought aloud. "Perhaps in time, if he and Maria have another child, later on, after things - maybe things will be better" she looked at her husband, "I do, do hope so"  
They could simply do that tonight.  
Hope.


End file.
